Corrompível
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Como advogado, ele sabia das leis que havia contra os menores e das penalidades que lhe seriam dadas, se descobrissem. Mas ele não podia impedir. Aquele menino era tão... "Corrompível". x TERU MIKAMI/NEAR, presente para Lady Murder x


**Sumário:** Como advogado, ele sabia das leis que havia contra os menores e das penalidades que lhe seriam dadas, se descobrissem. Mas ele não podia impedir. Aquele menino era tão... "Corrompível".

**Death Note não me pertence... Mas já sabem disso, né? XD**

**Presente para Lady Murder**

**Betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

* * *

**Corrompível**

Ele o encontrou numa livraria, enquanto comprava mais um de seus livros de advocacia. Só que, ao notá-lo, não pôde prestar atenção naqueles conteúdos que antes eram tão importantes. Era um menino diferente, afinal.

Cabelos e roupa branca, tez claríssima – talvez por alguma doença nos genes – e roupa de frio um pouco surrada e muito mais larga que o comum, também de cor clara. Apenas os olhos eram escuros. Negros. Como as roupas que Mikami usava naquele dia.

Ele não aparentava, mas era rico, criado pelos avós porque seus pais morreram num acidente de carro.

E os avós, coitados, faleceram pouco antes do encontro dos dois, deixando toda a fortuna para o menino de pouco mais de catorze anos.

Isso tinha sido há dois anos.

Dois anos.

_Dois anos, Teru_. Era o que ele falava para si, enquanto arrumava a gravata e encarava, pelo espelho, o menino nu, coberto pelos lençóis finos, virando-se na cama e gemendo pela falta de calor.

Falta do calor de Mikami.

Um dia antes daquele julgamento importante, ele havia se encontrado com Nate e, mais uma vez, sentiu o que aquele corpo podia lhe dar. Sentiu o cheiro de mar dos cabelos brancos do menino, mais uma vez. Sentiu o calor que vinha não só do corpo, mas também dos olhos dele, mais uma vez. Sentiu aquela boca beijar seu peito, mais uma vez. Sentiu aqueles gemidos saírem de sua boca, mais uma vez. Mais uma vez, cometeu um crime, ao deitar-se com um menor.

E o engraçado era que iria julgar um crime de um professor que se envolveu com uma menina mais nova, como Teru e Nate.

Aquilo era pecado, perdição, maldição, egoísmo e proibido. Mas era tão bom!

Mikami estava viciado. E sabia disso.

- Teru... – a voz manhosa de Nate o chamou – Aonde vai?

- Para o julgamento.

- Mas ele é só daqui a duas horas.

- Eu sei, mas eu devo me preparar.

- Prepare-se na cama, comigo, então. – o menino murmurou, coçando a cabeça e deitando-se, mais uma vez.

Ele foi. Porque Mikami necessitava daquilo demais. _Demais_.

E, mais uma vez, o moreno sentiu todas aquelas emoções, quando sucumbiu ao pecado e adentrou no corpo de Near, sentindo as melhores sensações de sua vida – mesmo que depois fossem afogadas em culpa.

Mais uma vez.

_Só mais uma vez._ Ele murmurou para si.

**-.:x:.-**

- Que cretino! – a voz de Light ecoou – Dormiu com a própria aluna.

- Ela concordou com tal fato. – Ryuuzaki murmurou, ao lado do amigo.

- Mas foi estupro, ainda sim. Abusar de um menor é crime, ainda, caso não se esqueceu, Ryuuzaki.

- Não, não me esqueci. – o moreno murmurou, cerrando os olhos para o outro.

- Mas quem pode nos falar algo, realmente, é o Teru, não?

- O quê? – Mikami murmurou, surpreso.

- Você pode nos dizer o que acha sobre isso?

O advogado nem precisou pensar.

- É um crime e ele sabe. Sabe e continua fazendo. Sabem por quê? – as lembranças de Nate passaram como flashes em sua mente – Porque é viciante. Essa proibição, a quebra do tabu. Tudo é viciante. Principalmente o simples fato de poder corromper algo tão puro e inocente, quanto uma criança.

- Falou o filósofo! – o "loiro" murmurou, sorrindo e, junto de Ryuuzaki, dirigindo-se à sala do julgamento.

Deixando Mikami sozinho. Sozinho.

Em seus momentos. Em suas dores. Em seu vício.

**-.:x:.-**

O julgamento acabara. Como era de se esperar, Mikami vencera. E, para lhe parabenizar, estava Nate, com sua limusine, esperando, fora do tribunal, o encarando com aqueles olhos negros, tão puros, por enquanto.

_Por enquanto._

**-.:x:.-**

Mais uma noite se sucedeu. E, enquanto Mikami tocava Nate, deixando marcas roxas e vermelhas – fosse com as mãos ou com a boca – ele refletia.

Caso descobrissem, ele poderia pegar de três anos à perpétua. Sua vida seria destruída e a daquele menino também.

A daquele menino que ele beijava com tanta paixão, invadindo seu corpo e deixando sua marca, através do líquido quente. Daquele menino que dormia, esgotado, em seu peito. Daquele menino que murmurava seu nome, enquanto descansava pacificamente.

Sorriu.

Talvez ele fosse mesmo um pecador, um perdido, um amaldiçoado, um egoísta, um destruidor de tabus.

Já não importava mais.

Não ali, não naquele momento, ao menos.

Talvez porque valesse à pena.

Porque Nate era tão _corrompível_.

* * *

Porque o Near é adorável, afável, corrompível, machucável, e estuprável. E não sou só eu que penso assim.

E aê! XD

O que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram?

Bom... Eu sei que a Raayy gostou XD

Eu estava em dúvida e como eu tava falando com ela...

Uma coisa sucedeu outra e...

Bom... Agora eu tô devendo um lemon MikamixNear pra minha "Pink" XD

não se preocupe, Pink, sua Cérebro fará isso 8DDDDD

pode ter certeza ò.o/

XD

Espero que tenham gostado!

Principalmente você, Murder-chan!

n.nS2

**Reviews /o/**


End file.
